Danny Jacobs (actor)
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice artist, comedian, singer | years_active = 1997–present }} Daniel Charles Jacobs, Jr. (born July 7, 1968) is an American actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian. He served as the voice of King Julien in the ''Madagascar'' franchise, substituting for Sacha Baron Cohen since 2008. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012), he provided Julien's singing voice in the soundtrack. Jacobs made his voice acting debut in 1999 with an uncredited role in Full Blast. He began his role of King Julien in The Penguins of Madagascar (2008–2015) and had reprised his role in the Christmas special Merry Madagascar (2009), the Valentine's Day special Madly Madagascar (2013), and All Hail King Julien (2014–2017). He also impersonated Baron Cohen's character Borat Sagdiyev (as well as a cameo appearance as a Pirate with an Eye Patch) in Epic Movie (2007). Besides King Julien, his voice work includes the role of Rowdy Remington in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010–2012), Victor Zsasz in Batman: Arkham Asylum (2011), Special Agent Porter in Justice League: Doom (2012), Snake / Snakeweed in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), Grifter / Captain Cold in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013), Baron Mordo in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6 (2016), and Heinrich Zemo in Avengers: Ultron Revolution (2016). Early life Jacobs was born Daniel Charles Jacobs, Jr. in Detroit, Michigan on July 7, 1968 to Danny Jacobs, Sr. (?-2011). He is the sixth of seven children. Jacobs attended St. Matthew Elementary School and Bishop Gallagher High School (which later merged with St. Florian High School to become Trinity Catholic High School). He then went on to business school at Wayne State University for 2 years. In 1988, he transferred to the University of Arizona and switched his major to musical theatre. Career After graduating from the University of Arizona, Jacobs had acted in regional theaters across the country. He had established himself as a national voice-over talent with clients, such as Bissel, Blockbuster, Bud Light, Ford Dealers, GMAC, and KFC, among others. In 1993, Jacobs originated the role of Chico Fernández in Jeff Daniels' comedy The Vast Difference at the Purple Rose Theatre. In 1996–97, he won acting awards in Michigan, Florida, and Wisconsin for his portrayal of Aram in Richard Kalinoski's "Beast on the Moon." In 1999, Jacobs landed an uncredited voice role as Curt in Full Blast. In the same year, he appeared in his first live-action role in Get the Hell Out of Hamtown. In 2003, he began touring the nation with "Triple Espresso: A Highly Caffeinated Comedy." Jacobs portrayed Borat Sagdiyev and made a cameo appearance as a Pirate with an Eye Patch in Epic Movie (2007). When portraying the role of Borat, Jacobs did an impression of Sacha Baron Cohen. In 2008–2015, Jacobs was a substitute for Baron Cohen as the voice of King Julien in The Penguins of Madagascar, again as an impression of Baron Cohen (Jacobs also provided additional voices in the series). In 2011, he won a Daytime Emmy Award for the role. Jacobs reprised his role in Merry Madagascar (2009) and Madly Madagascar (2013). In 2014–2017, he returned to the role in All Hail King Julien. In Penguins of Madagascar (2014), Jacobs once again reprised his role as King Julien. He had also done voice-overs in various commercials. In addition to the jobs that led to All Hail King Julien, Jacobs had been doing voice-over work for animated television series, including Phineas and Ferb (in which he provided additional voices) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (in which he voiced Snake / Snakeweed), as well as several video games. He had said that animation, much like the theatre, gives actors a chance to play a wide range of roles. He said, "I can play any character of any ethnicity, any age, even any gender. And that's a freedom the camera doesn't give you. It's an incredibly freeing thing." He also stated that King Julien is his favorite voice role and would gladly reprise his role if ever asked. Jacobs had received more recognition as King Julien than the character's predecessor Baron Cohen. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012), Jacobs provided the singing voice of King Julien for the soundtrack. He had a voice role in Teen Titans Go! as George Washington. Awards and nominations Jacobs was nominated for the 2010 Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Television Production for his voice role of King Julien in Merry Madagascar (2009), but lost the award to Tom Kenny. He won a 2011 Daytime Emmy Award and 2015 Daytime Emmy Award for his voice role of King Julien in The Penguins of Madagascar (2008–2015) and All Hail King Julien (2014–2017). * 2010: Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Television Production – Nominated * 2011: Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program – Won * 2015: Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program – Won Filmography * Full Blast as Curt (voice) (uncredited) (1999) * Get the Hell Out of Hamtown (1999) * Grounds Zero as Omar (2006) * The Mikes as Paramedic (2006) * Epic Movie as Borat Sagdiyev / Pirate with Eye Patch (2007) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as Tourist with New York T-shirt (voice) (2008) * Batman: Year One as Arnold John Flass' Attorney (voice) (2011) * Justice League: Doom as Special Agent Porter (voice) (2012) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted as King Julien XIII (singing voice in soundtrack only) / Croupier / Circus Master (voice) (2012) * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox as Grifter / Captain Cold (2013) * Penguins of Madagascar as King Julien XIII (voice) (2014) Television * Olive, the Other Reindeer (voice) (1999) * Futurama as Additional Voices (voice) (uncredited) (1999) * Mad Men as Yoram Ben Shulhai (1 episode) (2007) * The Penguins of Madagascar as King Julien XIII / Roy / Additional Voices (2008–2015) * Phineas and Ferb as Additional Voices (voice) (2009–2013) * Merry Madagascar as King Julien XIII (voice) (2009) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil as Rowdy Remington (voice) (2010–2012) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien as Captain / Police Dispatch / Dr. Pervis (voice) (2012)Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 Episode 27 closing credits * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Snake / Snakeweed (voice) (2012) * Madly Madagascar as King Julien XIII (voice) (2013) * Teen Titans Go! as George Washington (voice) (2014) * All Hail King Julien as King Julien XIII / Pancho (voice) (2014–2017) * Miles from Tomorrowland as Admiral Watson / Additional Voices (voice) (2015) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket as Barbershop Quartet / Cuddles, Jr. / Lasagna / Townperson #2 (voice) (2015) * Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6 as Baron Mordo / Additional Voices (voice) (2016) * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures as Raam / Yeppau (voice) (2016) * Avengers: Ultron Revolution as Heinrich Zemo (voice) (2016) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise as Brother Gunter (voice) (2016) *''Apple and Onion'' as Hoagie (2018) Video games * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as King Julien XIII (voice) (2008) * Batman: Arkham Asylum as Victor Zsasz / Frank Boles / Masked Guard #1 / Robert Sterling (voice) (2009) * Madagascar Kartz as King Julien XIII (voice) (2009) * The Godfather 2 as Hyman Roth (voice) (2009) * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet as Annihilus Bugs (voice) (2010) * Batman: Arkham City as Victor Zsasz (voice) (2011) * Madagascar 3: The Video Game as King Julien and Stefano (voice) (2012) * Skylanders series as Swarm and additional Voices (voice) (2015) Discography * "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)," performing as King Julien XIII's singing voice (2012) * "Wannabe," performing as King Julien XIII's singing voice (2012) * "Hot in Herre", performing as King Julien XIII's singing voice (2012) * "Afro Circus / I Like to Move It," performing as King Julien XIII's singing voice, along with Marty (Chris Rock) (2012) * All songs featured here are attributed to the soundtrack of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted References External links * * * * * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:21st-century American male actors